The knights of the round table are jealous
by StarkTony
Summary: The knights of the round table are jealous. added final three chapters today. Please Review.
1. Gwaine

Gwaine is jealous

Gwaine was sitting in his favourite chair watching the barmaid Mel serve the newest knight; Limner. He was seething as he saw her flirting. He didn't realise what he had done until he saw the new knight clutching a broken, bloody nose.

'Gwaine, what do you think you're doing' a familiar voice shouted.

Smiling and only a little bit drunk he turned around to face Arthur and said 'well Princess I don't think I'm doing anything at the moment but that knight has a wife and he was flirting'. And with that he walked away leaving behind a confused Prince.


	2. Percival

Percival is jealous

Percy was jealous there was no denying it. When he saw Merlin flirting with Gwaine he wanted to push Merlin over and claim Gwaine's lips for his own. He was annoyed that Merlin would flirt with someone other than Prince Arthur, after all they were a couple.

'Gwaine' he called out hoping to get the knight over to him.

'What do you want Percy?' Gods how he loved it when Gwaine called him Percy.

'Why were you and Merlin flirting?'

'Ah it was for a test'.

'What do you mean a test?'

'To see if you got jealous or not'.

'Do you think it worked?' Percival saucily said.

'I'm not sure I will have to conduct a thorough investigation to make sure'.

'Anything I can help with?'

'Oh I'm sure I can put you to good use' Gwaine replied before taking Percival's hand into his and pulled him towards his chambers leaving behind Merlin who had a triumphant grin on his face.


	3. Lancelot

Lancelot was jealous.

Lancelot being the noble knight he was never really got jealous. But when Gwen was involved he saw red. He was jealous of Prince Arthur and the fact that he had to be served by Gwen whilst Merlin was gone. He knew Arthur didn't want Gwen to serve him but he made no attempts to stop her. It was enough for Lancelot to ride out on a horse to find out where Merlin had gone. He had been looking for him for 3 days when he came across sight of him. He was by a lake and if Lancelot had looked the other way for a fraction of a second he would of missed him. It was obvious Merlin didn't want to be seen so Lance approached with care.

'You passed the test Lance, Gwen and you shall be married by the end of the year' Merlin spoke.

'What test?'

'Test of love. I knew she would be serving Arthur and that he would make no move to stop her as he knows what I would of done. He thinks I'm in Ealdor but I never told him that my mother had died so I say I go to Ealdor to escape from the castle'.

'So you mean to say you faked going to Ealdor just so I can prove myself to be worthy of Gwen?'

'Yes'.

'You're strange you know that?'

'Yes'.


	4. Leon

Leon is jealous.

Leon was jealous. When he saw Morgana, flirting with the visiting noble, he didn't like it one bit. He wanted to be the one that made Morgana laugh, the one who she looked at with love in her eyes, well the noble didn't get the love eyes yet but he soon would, if Leon knew Morgana then he would.

It made him jealous that the noble, when Camelot was being attacked, that he went to protect Morgana and she gave him a gift. He wanted that gift, he wanted to be the one who Morgana loved.


	5. Elyan

Elyan is jealous.

Elyan was jealous, and like Percy and Lance, being of peasant birth, being jealous was something they weren't used to.

He was jealous because of love. All his friends were in love and had someone but he didn't.

Arthur had Merlin, Lance had Gwen, Percy had Gwaine and Leon had Morgana. And he had no-one.

It annoyed him, because he had flirted with most women he came across, during the past year and not one of them wanted anything to do with him. Elyan sighed, it wasn't easy being a knight of Camelot and being jealous.


	6. Arthur

Arthur is jealous.

Arthur was jealous of Gwaine, the man who Merlin seemed to admire, so very much. All it took was the man to pat Merlin on the back and say a few words and Merlin would look upon him with such admiration.

Arthur groaned, he was the bloody king he shouldn't get jealous and yet when it came to Merlin, he found himself jealous of anyone who made him smile.


End file.
